


One Jump Ahead

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime and Brienne are engaged, Jaime talks with Jon and Sansa about feelings, POV Jaime Lannister, arya is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Jaime Lannister has to deal with people questioning his loyalty after the war. An interesting conversation with Jon Snow and Sansa Stark happens.





	One Jump Ahead

“Jon Snow, the bastard of the North...now the Hand of the Seven Kingdoms. There must be an incredible story on how that happened.” Jaime mocked the man standing in front of him.

The previously Lord of the North held himself high even being shorter than Jaime, and when he glared at the blond...there was something as defiance in his eyes. Jaime Lannister didn’t know why he was asked to an audience with him, but he knew things could go very wrong if he didn’t measure his words...well, that went down the drain since he opened his mouth second before.

“One you acted as a villain, I’m sure.” Jon said with a scowl.

“My villainy days died the day I promised myself to Brienne of Tarth.” Jaime confessed with a serious tone. Jon’s expression softened, and then sighed.

“I’m not here to antagonize you, Ser Jaime. I’m merely wondering if you plan to honor your promises to Lady Brienne or if you intend to backstab us.”

Not even a full day passed since the war ended and Jaime survived, then asking Brienne to be his wife. And this man, Jon Snow...Aegon Targaryen...whatever his name was, was mocking his honor. Jaime was angry but he knew he couldn’t blame the man, many still were weary towards his presence.

“Do you need some proof? The only thing I can surely say is that I wouldn’t deliberately hurt Brienne...And I would die to make sure my promise to Catelyn Stark is still standing.”

Jaime knew well that Jon didn’t have love for Catelyn Stark, she didn’t like him because of what he represented on her marriage: a bastard of her husband. But Jaime also knew that Jon would protect any Stark to his dying day. This family was loyal to each other, something Jaime sometimes couldn’t understand after witnessing so many horrible things happening between his family members.

“Well, I’m happy to see so much willingness to change from what I remember. You were an arrogant prick, and I thought that I would never see the day you did something good.”

“I’m still selfish though. I’m only thinking about my own happiness.”

“At least by doing what’s right.” Jon whatever-his-last-name smiled weakly, coughing afterwards to hide the fact that they were almost friendly with each other.

“Am I dismissed, or you still want to drill me?”

“As the Hand of the Seven Kingdoms, I name you to be our Master of Laws. You can choose weather you will be residing here in Winterfell or if you will go to King’s Landing.”

“I’m going to where the Commander of the Royal Guard goes.”

“Of course…” He was amused by Jaime’s blind love. He was done being ashamed of his feelings so he was full on showing what were his intentions.

“You are dismissed, Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime bowed to the Hand. And before he exited the room, he turned around to look at the short man once again.

“You changed, too.”

And with that he went to look for Brienne who was probably with Lady Sansa or Arya, and he shuddered on seeing the heavy snow around him as he exited the tower. He hated the snow but if Brienne chose to be here, he would love snow. He could do these small sacrifices for her.

There was something about the way Brienne talked with other people that Jaime found it amusing, she would always not stare directly even with people she had some intimacy and she would always speak on the same volume. Jaime liked to think he was especial because she often raised her voice when they were having passionate arguments on closed doors. And also for the fact that she never took her eyes of him when he enters the room, he did that too. It was impossible to look away from her.

Brienne had her eyes lost in thoughts while Sansa wrote a letter on her mahogany table and Arya sat on the windowsill of the room, playing with her dagger. They were a deadly trio, Jaime realized for the first time. Suddenly, there was a movement and Arya’s dagger landed right next to where his head was previously.

She came to pick her dagger and then went back to her position at the window. Jaime didn’t dare to move.

His fiancee was there next to him, he didn’t notice her moving towards him but he was glad she was there. Her presence brought him peace.

“They aren’t happy with me accepting to be your wife.”

Her hands went to his face, bringing his lips towards her. A chaste kiss but enough to annoy Arya and Sansa. Both woman rolling her eyes at this demonstration of affection in broad daylight.

“Well, they might not like me, but they aren’t the person marrying me. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Jaime, I want you to at least be friendly with them.” She whispered on his ear, he couldn’t help the roll of his eyes.

Brienne went away after making sure he would behave himself, and he was left alone with the new Queen. Sansa sat with her perfect posture while writing vicariously in a paper that was probably something that made her mad judging by the force she applied on each strike.

He sat on the chair right in front of her, she didn’t seem to mind his presence that much so he stared at the stones near his feet and started counting. He hated the North but he could like the place if Brienne decided to stay here. They should talk about the marriage, too. Maybe meeting her father, someone he couldn’t wait to meet and hoped that approved of this marriage. He knew that Brienne’s choice is what mattered but he wanted her to still have a good relationship with her father, he didn’t want to be the reason they have a misunderstanding or something of the type.

Jaime looked up when Sansa brought her feather down on the table with brutality.

“I’ve never thanked you for what you did.” Jaime hated when people thanked him, specially about what happened all those years ago when he was captured. “Brienne tells me she would have never had found me if not for you...I personally think she is being dramatic.”

“I only did what was right, my Queen.”

“But don’t you see? You never do the right thing...that was the first time that I know of.” Sansa leaned back on her chair, never leaving Jaime's gaze. And with a intimidating look always present. "I'm inclined to believe that you do care for her. I'm even believing that you are indeed deep down, not a good man, but one that when caring for someone would never betray them."

"You and your brother are really trying with my mind today." Jaime was tired of having to justify everything he did, Sevens, he never even explained why he dishonored himself thus turning into Kingslayer. "I just want to be with Brienne. I must say that I was too surprised she accepted my proposal...you see Lady Sansa, I know she deserves more. But I love her and for some unfathomable reason she also loves me." He sighed. "So I'm telling myself that maybe I'm someone worthy, because she loves me."

The new queen had a interesting smile on her lips, she was amused by his words and he was getting pissed at the Starks in general. He needs a break from them. Maybe they can stay in Tarth for a while after the wedding.

"Alright. Let's see how you manage your new role, Master of Laws."

"Why do you want me to be part of you council?" He couldn't help to ask that.

"You are a Lannister that knows about war and also knows how to manage people. You have a natural leader aura, not as my brother, but enough to balance with the the other parts of the council."

Sansa stood up, her hands were in front of her body and she had an stoic way of walking. Before she closed the door, the new Queen looked at her sister who observed Jaime and her conversation. Jaime doesn’t know what happened in the change of looks, but suddenly Arya stood up and came towards him with a devilishly smile.

“You were never on my list, Jaime Lannister, but if you break Brienne’s heart...you’re going to be on top of it.”

The Starks girls went away, Jaime went to the window where Arya had been sitting through the whole time and looked down at the grounds filled with snow.

Brienne was there talking something with Podrick, and he saw Tyrion greeting Sansa aa she passed next to him. Jaime wondered how Sansa Stark would rule, if she would be forgiven or filled with hatred, or if she would be greedy and try to expand the Kingdom right after the last war. He couldn't decide how he felt about the new queen but he trusted his fiancee, and if something goes wrong...well, he wasn't sure what he would do but at least he was alive and would be able to do something, anything.

He noticed the way his brother looked at Sansa and prayed for the Gods that his little brother could find happiness. When Jaime looked back at Brienne, she was staring back at him. He waved with his golden hand and she winked at him.

He was hopeful that things will be better this time. That he would marry the woman of his dreams and have a little happy life while building a family with her. He hoped that everyone could find their happy ending.

Jaime hoped he could find happiness here in the North. Afterall, he hated the fucking North. But he loved Brienne of Tarth, and that feeling was enough to make him smile every day for the rest of his life.

 

**THE END**


End file.
